On Your Six
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. The team go to a warehouse to get their suspects, and everything goes down hill. Two of the team are shot, will they live or die?


The NCIS team had just arrived at the docks, as McGee had traced one of the cell phones of the suspects. They all stepped out of the car and were walking towards the warehouse. They were walking forwards slowly, looking around with their guns drawn.

Gibbs was in front of his agents, looking around with his gun ready for action. Gibbs was watching the room with his eagle eyes, ready to take down anything that was a threat to him and his team. He was exhausted already, even though he had drunk his daily coffee, as he hadn't gotten much sleep last night as he wasn't feeling well.

Tony was behind his boss, waiting for his orders and he had his gun in his right hand, with his left one under it, to steady his aim. He was pretty pissed off as this had been his day off to go to the movies, but Gibbs had called and that was why he was there.

Ziva was standing behind Tony, with her gun aimed high, so she was looking down the top of it. She was hoping that their suspects hadn't fled already as she looked around slowly. She was wide awake as she had finally took Abby's advice and drunk a Caf-Pow, which had instantly done the trick.

McGee was hoping the suspects were still there, as he didn't want his boss to blow a fuse. He was a bit annoyed as he had his case report to do and he had wanted to go see Abby, as they were now dating.

Gibbs was moving to the left as he motioned Tony to follow him, then he motioned Ziva and McGee to go right. As McGee and Ziva went right they scanned the area around them. Tony followed his boss, as the former marine walked forward and stopped by a wooden crate.

Gibbs then looked around the side of the crate, pointing his gun and he saw something move. He wasn't going to let the bastards get away, so he stepped out from behind his cover and walked towards where he saw the movement.

Tony was close behind, when he saw something in the corner of his right eye move quickly. He instantly turned in that direction, ready to fire his gun and he saw the person move again. Gibbs noticed this too and turned to face where Tony was looking.

"Federal agents! Drop your weapons and put your hands up!" Gibbs ordered.

As soon as the words left Gibbs's mouth, one of the suspects, that was in a black hoodie, stepped out from behind one of the crates. He raised his gun aimed at Gibbs and slowly pulled back on the trigger.

Tony knew that Gibbs wasn't wearing a bullet proof vest, and he always had his boss's six. He made his decision and just as the trigger was fully pulled back, Tony dived in front of his boss. Gibbs saw Tony move in front of him and before he could do anything the man fired the gun.

The gun shot rang out and echoed through the large warehouse, alerting Ziva and McGee, who turned to where the noise came from, then continued searching. Tony's gun dropped from his hand, and clattered as it hit the concrete ground. Tony stood for a moment, looking at the suspect, and then collapsed to the ground, succumbing to the blackness that tried to take him away from the world.

Gibbs's didn't hesitate as he aimed his gun at the suspect, that had just shot his agent, and he pulled back on the trigger repeatedly, sending 3 bullets in to the mans chest. The suspect fell to the ground, making a dull thud and he groaned. Gibbs couldn't care less about the man he had just shot and he quickly knelt beside Tony.

The panic inside him had his heart in a vice, as he feared that his agent might be dead. He would never forgive himself if Tony was dead, as he had tried to save him. He would rather be injured than have his senior field agent injured. He would rather die a thousand painful deaths, than let anything happen to Tony, who was like a son to him.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said, with concern in his features.

Gibbs rolled him over from his side on to his back, and then quickly put two fingers against his neck, checking for a pulse. When he felt a beat beneath his fingers he smiled slightly and then tore Tony's jacket and shirt open. He sighed in relief as he saw the bullet had not lodged in his chest but his bullet proof vest.

Gibbs saw the bullet was right above where Tony's heart was and he was glad that his agent had wore it, or he would have been on his way to autopsy. He tapped Tony's cheek lightly, then harder, trying to bring him round.

"DiNozzo. Are you with me?" Gibbs asked.

Tony stirred, then his eyebrows knitted together as he frowned and he groaned. Gibbs tapped his cheek again, making Tony open his eyes, then he blinked slowly a few times and the unfocused concerned face of Gibbs, filled his vision.

"Boss?" Tony asked, confused.

"You okay DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I think so boss," Tony replied.

Gibbs nodded then brought up his hand, and it came in contact with the back of Tony's head, in one of his head slaps. Tony flinched as the palm of his boss's hand hit his head, and he looked at Gibbs.

"What was that for?" Tony asked.

"For taking a bullet for me. You could have been killed, if you hadn't been wearing a vest," Gibbs replied.

Tony looked down at his vest to see the bullet had lodged in it, just above his heart and he looked back at his boss. Gibbs got up to his feet and picked his gun up off the floor. He held a hand out to Tony, who took it and he pulled him to his feet. Tony fastened his shirt up and zipped up his jacket, before looking at the man who had shot him, who was now dead on the ground.

Tony picked up his gun, from where it had fell and he was about to put it back in its holster when two shots rang out from far away. Gibbs and Tony ran around the wooden crates that were stacked high and low, as they cautiously looked around.

"Ziva!"

Tony and Gibbs froze as they heard McGee shout with fear in his tone, just before another shot rang out. Tony's blood ran cold as he heard the shot, then everything went silent. Gibbs was now running towards where the shots had came from, and when he got there he hid behind a crate.

From where Gibbs was standing he could see McGee crouching behind a crate, and he could see Ziva's limp body on the floor, with blood pooling around her. He took a deep calming breath then he raised his gun.

Tony hadn't saw the scene yet and he was praying that his two friends were okay. He saw Gibbs motion him to stay there, before Gibbs moved out from behind the crate and fired the remaining bullets in his gun at the other suspect.

The suspect saw Gibbs and before he could react, the bullets from Gibbs's gun lodged right in to his chest. He didn't know how many there were, but he saw blood coming through his white t-shirt and he fell to the ground.

"Ziva!" McGee yelled.

McGee was the first to get to Ziva and he dropped his gun, as he fell to his knee's beside her. He was almost sick at the amount of blood he saw and he tore open her NCIS jacket, to reveal more blood, that had stained her shirt she had gotten the other day.

"Ziva," Tony said.

Tony and Gibbs dropped down beside the unconscious woman. Gibbs ripped open her shirt to reveal the bullet had lodged its self right in the centre of her chest. Gibbs's felt for a pulse at her neck and when he didn't find one, he blanched. Tony's heart was falling apart as he saw his friend lying lifeless on the ground.

"McGee call 911!" Gibbs ordered.

McGee did as he was told and he grabbed his cell phone, then typed in the number he needed. Tony was watching her, unable to do anything as he saw Gibbs put one hand on Ziva's unmoving chest then put the other on top of it, lacing his fingers together. Gibbs leaned up so his knees were the only thing on the ground; he locked his elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat.

"Come on stay with me!" Gibbs ordered.

There was so much blood and Tony was kneeling in it as he felt something sinking in to his pants. Tony moved to kneel beside Ziva's head and when Gibbs reached 30, Tony tilted Ziva's head back opening her airway and he pinched her nose closed.

He took a deep breath and leant down, then sealed her soft lips with his, giving her a breath. He turned his head to watch her chest rise and when it did, he gave another breath.

"Come on Ziva, please," Tony pleaded.

Gibbs started the cycle again, panting as he applied more pressure on her chest. Tony was looking at Ziva's lifeless face, as her head lolled to the side with each compression. McGee was off the phone by now and he knelt on the other side of Ziva, as he watched his friends perform CPR.

"They're on the way," McGee announced.

Gibbs reached 30 again, then sat back panting and Tony pinched her nose as his lips fell on to her pale lips. As he exhaled a deep breath then another, he could taste blood on his lips. He pulled back and looked at her to see specks of blood around her mouth.

"Boss," Tony said.

"Shit!" Gibbs shouted as he realised.

Gibbs quickly put pressure on the wound, making her blood run through his fingers, and leaving bloody finger prints on her chest as he turned Ziva on to her side. Blood trickled out of her mouth and he turned her on to her back again. He kept the pressure on the wound as Tony gave her two breaths. Once he was done she lingered the same; immobile and unresponsive.

"Come on Ziva! You are not allowed to die on my watch!" Gibbs bellowed.

Sirens were heard in the distance and less than a minute later, two paramedics were running towards the four agents. As Gibbs's moved aside, the paramedics took his place beside Ziva.

Tony and McGee got to their feet and Tony staggered back in to a wooden crate as he put his head in his hands. She couldn't die, she just couldn't leave them. McGee was trying to fight back the tears that were in his eyes. Gibbs was standing there watching them working on her lifeless body.

"She can't die," Tony said sadly.

"This is all my fault," McGee sobbed.

"She won't die, she's stronger than that," Gibbs said firmly.

As they shocked Ziva over and over, trying to restart her heart, Tony couldn't help but cry as did McGee. The paramedics were just about to give in when after the last shock, her heart started beating again.

Gibbs knelt down beside her and held her small hand in his blood covered one, as he leant down to her ear. He had almost lost one of his agents and he was thanking the gods that he didn't believe in for not taking her.

"You did well Ziva," Gibbs whispered.

As the paramedics carried her away to the ambulance, Gibbs, Tony and McGee stood there watching. McGee wiped his eyes as he saw Tony looking at him, then Tony turned to face him and pulled McGee in to a hug. McGee hugged his friend back, shocked that Tony had hugged him, but then again they were a family.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
